A King for the Queen
by country girl WWE women
Summary: When the Pevensies found Narnia, they thought they where alone, but in actuality there was one person there for them, the high queen herself. now she was just a few years younger then peter but she had been through all this, as she was sent to the professors house just as a baby, and had found her way back. Not only that but she was also Jadis's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chronical of Narnia

The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe

Queen Vanessa looked unlike any queen Narnia had ever seen instead of dresses she wore jumpsuits that she had the dress makers design, instead of staying in the castle she would fight for her kingdom, and her people. Today she was on a walk through the snow visiting some of the people close by. She had just gotten done visiting the beavers when she ran into Mr. Thomas, carrying his groceries.

"Do you need help Mr. Thomas," I asked nicely.

"OH, your Majesty, I wouldn't want to bother you, it's a long trip back to Cair Paravel." He replied.

"Mr. Thomas, you know me better than that, if I ask to help, then I mean it, you aren't bothering me, instead, let me help you." I sternly replied.

"Okay, well then it would be my honor to walk with you to my house with a little of your help." He said nicely. We had walked a little way, when we were coming towards the lamppost. But before we went into the opening Mr. Thomas, pulled me under the tree but as he did that we heard a voice saying who go there. Now as queen I know every voice but this I hadn't heard before. It sounded very nice so me and Mr. Thomas revealed ourselves. What we saw I couldn't believe though, it was a girl, but not any girl, but a girl that matched one of the four people in the profile.

"It's alright I won't hurt you. I'm Lucy." She said.

"Mr. Thomas, I believe her lets go out there." I told him.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Vanessa" I told her but then Mr. Thomas, went on a shmeal asking if she was a beardless dwarf, and then a daughter of Eve and where she came from. Me being the queen, knew it all, and that she meant she was from the real world, where I came from, but I wasn't ready to tell her that. We walked back to Mr. Thomas's house talking a little as we went, but when we got there, I politely declined and went bac to my horse. I had to tell Aslan, and get the troops ready. On my way, back I swung by the beaver's dam quick.

"Mr. Beaver, I found a daughter of Eve, she is with Mr. Thomas right now, but if the witch finds out, you know she'll go after him, not you. I need you to bring them to me at the stone tables. They need to know as little as possible." I told him.

"Of course, your Majesty." He said after that I left for Cair Paravel to get the people ready.

 **Any ideas or comment both good and bad are appreciated any ideas I would love to put in this story please give all your ideas and I'll gladly post them.**


	2. Chapter 2 moving to the stone table

Chronical of Narnia

Chapter 2 Moving to the Stone Tables

After I left the Beavers house I got back on my horse and rode back to Cair Paravel. Even though I was the Queen I knew that I had other people that I commanded to. As I got into the castle I saw my right hand man in war, Oriues, was walking by, but when he saw me he bowed, "My Queen," he said

"Oriues, where is Aslan I have word on the sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Also I need to set up war preparation areas at the stone tables, we are going to be going to war. A war against The White Witch." I told him.

"Of course, Your Majesty, I will start gathering the troops and have men gather the supplies needed, Aslan is in court, but they will be waiting for you. Is there anything else that you need." He replied.

"Thank you, and yes there is, bring me the fox, and a few birdie." I said as I walked away.

As I was walking towards where the courts where in session I was stopped a few times by maids and servants asking if I needed anything, of course I didn't so I nicely waved them off. I had just arrived at the courts when I was stopped by a guard telling me that the fox and birds where here.

"Bring them here but keep them outside till I wave them in. I want to inform my advisors of my actions first." I told the guard and went into the room.

"I'm sorry about interrupting I have pleasant news, but knowing my dad, I know that he knows already." I told my people. "You guys can finish the current ordeal and them we will get onto mine." I said as I sat in my throne chair.

"We were talking about recent actions in the lamppost area, you just visited that area correct." My main advisor Saries, a faun asked me.

"Yes, I visited the beavers and Mr. Tumnus, actually I ran into a new person while walking with him, probably the reason of the uproar. I ran into a daughter of Eve, actually Alsan I ran into Lucy, Aslan." I said as I looked at him sitting in the corner.

"Yes, I believed she would be the first in, where is she now," he asked

"She is back home was the word I got yesterday, but I don't know about now, ummm, Gorgel, what was this uproar about," I curiously asked.

"Mr. Tumnus was arrested, we didn't know the charges, but from what you just said, it is probably because of that," the Centaur told me.

"Probably, this means that the white witch will be here soon, I want to send the fox, and a few message birds away to bring us troops, then I want me, Aslan, our soldiers, and a few doctors, chefs, and needed personnel to meet at the stone table. I thought this might happen so the beavers are going to bring the sons and daughter there," I suggested, everyone in the room agreed so I had the guard bring in the foxes and the birds.

"Mr. Fox, birds, I have an important but dangerous mission for you guys, mainly the fox though. I need you to go around our land and are allies land to bring me soldiers to meet at the stone table. We are probably going to war with the White Witch and I am not going to let her surprise me, we will be ready to accept and win this war. If any of you run into the sons and daughters of Adam and eve then you send a message back to me at the stone tables, preferably by griffon, I will have them flying. Do you guys accept the challenge." I asked them, but knowing their allegiance with me I knew they would accept.

"Yes, your majesty," was all their responses.

"Thank you," I told them.

"Mastrius, get my horse ready, and get 18 other horses and 3 unicorns ready, four being the future kings and queens horses we leave at sun rise." I told one of the guards, as I got up to leave. "oh, and get three traveling carriages carriage's ready for the dressmakers" I told the guard right before I left the room.

About an hour later I walked into the dressmakers room. "Phiseous, I need you and ten of the greatest dressmakers of your choice to come with me to the stone tables to create outfits for the new kings and queens, as well as fighting outfits for me. For the queens make some normal and some like mine, and please bring more material, I need you ready to leave by sunrise but I don't need the outfits by then." I told them, in response I was told yes by the dydrades."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was just before sunrise when me, Aslan, and the rest of the soldiers and needed personnel where at the front of the castle ready to leave. Before we left I had to make a speech for all my people since I was leaving for war, I didn't know when or if I was returning so these where my last words.

"People of Narnia, as we can feel the air is warmer, and tensions are calmer this is because the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve are in our presence. This is also why we are going to war. We now have the power to defeat Jadis, The White Witch. Now though because I am leaving to go to war I am leaving Saries in command, I will still be informed on the things going on here, and if needed I can be back in a few days, but I have honor and trust in you and Saries to keep Cair Paravel safe and secure, when I return, we will have the coronation for the our new Kings and Queens of Old." I said before we left.

 **2 DAYS LATER**

We had been at the stone table for a day and a half getting everything set up. We had many men and more coming every hour thanks to the fox and birds. Me and Aslan where talking about action plans for the war knowing that even though we had a lot of men, the White Witch had more, when we heard a horn blow, I looked at Alsan and said "There here."

"Yes, well lets be ready, they will be scared, and unsure, and it's your job to inform them." He told me.

I was about to reply when I heard a young man say "We are here to see Aslan."

At that point, I walked out not knowing what I was about to see and certainly not expecting the feelings that were about to rush through me.


	3. Chapter 3 blues eyes to the soul

Chronical of Narnia

Meeting Peter

Vanessa had heard all her men bow from the sound of their armor and as a group and had looked out the tent to see Orious bowing meaning she could walk out. So, in her commanding powerful walk she stepped out of the tent and stood in front of her people but before Peter Susan and Lucy could talk I turned towards the tent and slightly bowed as Aslan walked out. In my peripheral I saw Peter Susan and Lucy get down on their knee. When Aslan got in front of me I turned towards the group and said

"Welcome Peter Son of Adam, Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughter of Eve, and thank you Beavers for bringing these three to me." I said as everyone rose.

"Where is the fourth Son of Adam at?" Aslan Questioned

In response, we were told that he had gone to the White Witch, and that lead my people to believe he had betrayed them. Aslan explained that we would try to bring him back, and I knew that would lead to one of our bloods being drained.

At that point I looked to the people and said,

"I see a few of you believe that Edmond has betrayed us and our people, but I do not believe in that one bit. Jadis has betrayed Edmond, by tricking him into her powers, you see Edmond was new, and had no clue what to believe so, he was vulnerable, something as the daughter of the White Witch I know a lot about, it wasn't too long that she tried the same with me, but with you as his people, and me and Aslan as thy rulers we will bring Edmond back to his people, to us and his family."

"Phiseous, can you have Peter, Susan, and Lucy taken to their tents, dressed a little more comfortable and if they need a different look have it ready for them," I asked the dryad and then turned to our guest and said, "You guys can go to the tents and rest or look around if you need anything, just let me know or anyone else and we will assist, ohhh by the way I am Queen Vanessa but please just call me Vanessa." I told them and then looked to Orious," Come to the tent with me, we need to discuss somethings, ummm you too beavers, kelmont, can you please bring in refreshments."

When I walked back into the tent I was followed by, Aslan, the beavers and Orious. "Beavers, I won't keep you long, I was just hoping to talk a little about anything I need to know about our kings and queens, then you can go and rest also."

"Well they keep saying how they are just normal kids from a place called Finchley, where they are at war. Peter even said he'd turn me into a hat. I don't think the want to fight but I think it can be convinced, if it comes to having to fight to save his brother Edmond he will. Also, they are very upset about losing their brother blaming themselves." Mr. Beaver told me.

"Who would be the hardest to convince that they belong here." I asked and in response I got Susan. But Peter would be the person to convince Mrs. Beaver told me. After that I dismissed them and turned my attention to Orious.

"We need to get Edmond back, the wolves will want to come into our territory to convince them to leave when doing so we need to be ready, I need a team that will be able to follow them back to their campsite, I will be with you, but I need you to get our men ready just a small group of people about 20 centaurs, cheetahs, bears, fauns, everyone. Your dismissed." I told Orious, and then I looked to my dad.

"I want to tell Peter my story, and let him know about the prophecy, my past with Jadis, give him someone that understands what he is going through and then talk to Susan and explain it to her also." I told Aslan.

"That sounds very well, Nessa, but that is not what's bothering you is it." He very wisely said.

"Your right, I know as well as you know that if we get Edmond back then Jadis will fight it about deep magic, with that it means one of will die on the stone table, and I don't care what that means there is no proof you will come back." I said.

"Let me handle the dark magic, you handle everything else." He dismissed me.

It was a few hours later, that I found Peter standing at the hill looking at the castle.

"You may not think it but that will be your home soon. Where you and your siblings will be crowned king and queen, where four more thrones will be added to stand beside mine," I said as I walked behind him.

"you may not think your fit to be king, or that no one knows what you are going through but I do. I was brought to the real world when I was only a few months old. I went to live with a professor for about years which in this time was like a gazillion years, I came back to be giving my throne, where I found out about the prophecy, I didn't believe it either but I do now." I kindly told him.

"So will you be my queen." He jokingly asked.

"We will deal with that later, first let's get you in a throne and this winter over," I seriously told him.

He gave me this look saying are you joking which I just shook my head no. to which he looked at me with a pause then continued in his denial. "This can't be true, you have to be wrong you don't know me."

"This is usually where Aslan would explain the deep magic that is stronger than the rest but, I won't go there, but I know more than you think. You are Peter Pevensie, you are from Finchley, which is in Great Britain." He looked at me with a face that showed great wonder, to which I continued my statement with a smile and little laugh saying, " Mr. Beaver also said that you wanted to turn him into a furry hat."

He looked at me with a laugh, a laugh that I fell in love with as soon as I heard it, but I still had some things to say. "Peter you may believe that no one knows what you are going through but I do, not only me, but your sisters. You see I was brought to your world to save me from the spell of the white witch, to save me from my mom, but when I was brought to the professors house I was just a baby, but I ended up coming back and having to come to Narnia and learning all of this is crazy and confusing, but at least you are being gradually put into this, my first day here I was crowned the High Queen you will at least be able to work your way there. And you will have me by your side."

He was about to respond when we heard a horn sound from the woods by the river, "SUSAN" he yelled and took off, with me right after him. When we got to the river I saw Maugrim and his pack trying to eat Susan and Lucy, I see Peter grab his sword, but before I can pull mine out Aslan and the troops came, and Aslan gave the command to put the weapons and let Peter fight. I was about to give different orders to have my troops fight but then I saw the wolf lunge at Peter and my heart dropped thinking the man that I had seen as someone I could love was dead, I was frozen in fear, when Susan and Lucy pushed the wolf on Peter as soon as I saw him move I was ecstatic. But before I was able to run to him I Aslan put his paw on my back and told me to go bring Edmond back, so as Orieus rode past me he put his hand out and pulled me onto his back as we rode after one of the wolves towards Jadis's camp.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was riding away I watched Peter move up the hierarchy being made a knight. I could only look for a second before Orious turned coming closer to one of wolves. I brought out one of my swords to try to kill him but he made a quick turn and I missed.

"Orious, we need to make this quick, but we also need to kill as many men that we can, as Jadis has more troops then we could ever imagen."

"Of course, your majesty."

About a half hour later Vanessa and her troops made it to the white witch's camp ground with their swords, daggers, arrows and, staffs at the ready. We fought fast and hard, and in a matter of second we saw Edmund about to be stabbed by a dwarf.

"cheetzah, attack," I told the lead cheetah

In a second the cheetah was on top of the dwarf ready to attack him, but was waiting for my command.

"Leave him…." I said as everyone looked at him. "Tie him to the tree and leave him with this simple message." I finished as I got off Orious's back, and walked up to the dwarf.

I grabbed the knife off the floor that the dwarf dropped and walked to the tree that Edmund was still tied to and cut the rope at the knot and released Edmund, and grabbed the dwarf by his chin pushing him to the tree and tied him up.

Then I went to his ear and with a knife to his throat I whispered, "Let my mom know that here's her Christmas present from her daughter, your life…for now, that is. Also tell her this was for Narnia and the true king…" I yelled in his ear, "FOR ASLAN."

Then I went and put Edmund on Orious's back, and went and got on the back of our extra horse. And just as fast as we got there we disappeared, with just one problem, we did not know where we were.

With it being night, we could consider the stars and all the centaurs where able to quickly find where we were and lead us back to the camp grounds.

When we arrived at the camp grounds I gave a faun my horse, and walked over towards Orious.

"Can you have someone bring him some toast and tea. I'm going to have a talk to him before Aslan does." I told the centaur.

As the centaur retreated, I could see Edmund prepare himself for punishment. So, I knew I had to be gentle with him.

"I'm not going to yell at you, if that's what you're thinking. I am just here to tell you that no matter what happened, no one here is against you we are here to help you. Now I haven't introduced myself, I am High Queen Vanessa Hudgens. And when this is all over you AND your brother will be Kings, now because Peter is older he will be High King, but you will both be equal. I can also say that this place has changed your siblings, when they lost you they blamed themselves. You guys must be friends, and just know that he does care for you. Now let me introduce you to Aslan. He is the true king of Narnia, and the one person who will not judge you for anything, but for what you show him. "

As I walked away Aslan Appeared behind Edmund and they started there talk. Though because I knew he was going to say stuff about how he would protect him the best to his ability, but Edmund would have to help blah blah blah.


End file.
